Duo Shadow
by shinkuso77
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika kuroko yang harusnya masuk ke seirin malah masuk ke rakuzan? Dan apakah konsekuensi ini akan membuat semua yang kita tahu berubah.. Pairing: Kalau bisa sih hint seperti KuroMomo tapi kurang tahu juga sih kalau pun romance bisa masuk disini. (aku kurang bagus dalam summary)
1. Chapter 1

Rakuzan's Duo Shadow

Chapter 1: Prologue,Rakuzan Introduction..

 _ **SMP basket teikoku, Dimana beranggotakan dengan seratus lebih member terdapat lima orang dengan catatan cemerlang yang keluar hanya dalamsepuluh tahun sekali, mereka disebut kiseki no sedai.. Tapi ada satu isu lain yaitu ada anggota yang sama sekali tidak ada dalam catatan sejarah pemain.. Yaitu Anggota keenam bayangan.**_

Hari ini terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru dengan seragam rakuzan yang memasuki sekolah tersebut dan dia sedang membaca buku.

"Apa disini ada klub basketnya ya.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut dia masih berjalan dan melihat bahwa ada pemberitahuan pencarian member baru di rakuzan dan dia mencoba untuk memasukinya setelah pulang sekolah nanti dan terlihat bahwa sebenarnya awalnya dia dibujuk untuk kesini selain ke sekolah yang diinginkan yaitu SMA Seirin.

Setelah pulang sekolah dia mencari-cari ruangan olahraga karna bisa dibilang sekolah rakuzan yang terlihat mewah tersebut membagi beberapa ruang olahraganya di tempat yang besar ini lalu terlihat dia menabrak seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pendek yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama sepertinya..

"Ara~…. Maafkan aku.." Laki-alki tersebut ternyata tidak sadar bahwa laki-laki ini berada di depannya.

"Um.. ano… apakah kau tahu dimana ruang olahraga basket ini?" Tanya laki-laki berambut biru tersebut kepadanya.

"Kau pasti anak baru ya.. baiklah.. sepertinya kita punya 2 murid baru yang ingin masuk sekarang.. Boleh kutanya namamu siapa?" Tanyanya ke laki-lai tersebut.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu.." Laki-laki tersebut hanya menjawab datar.

"Namaku Mibuchi Reo aku disini kelas 2.. salam kenal.." Dia pun juga memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kuroko lalu mereka pergi menuju ruangan olahraga yang berada di sekolah tsb.

"Maaf menunggu…" Reo pun berjalan masuk dan melihat bahwa murid baru yang satu lagi dia adalah anak laki-laki dengan tinggi seukuran kuroko dia memiliki rambut merah dan matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda yaitu mata sebelahnya merah dan sebelahnya lagi kuning.

"Tidak ada yang boleh meremahkanku.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut ternyata di saat itu para kakak kelas mereka sekarang sedang menguji anak tersebut dan mereka kelihatannya sangat ketakutan dengan sosok anak tersebut.

"Oh dia adalah salah satu murid yang langsung dimasukkan oleh coach kami di saat setelah dia selesai smp namanya.." Gumam Reo tapi kuroko pun terlihat sangat kaget.

"Tidak mungkin….. Kenapa dia ada disini.." Kuroko pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa…  
"Sei-chan kita memiliki satu anak murid baru lagi yang ingin masuk.." Reo pun hanya berkata kepada laki-laki tersebut yang dia sebut dengan panggilan sei-chan.

Laki-laki berambut merah tersebut lalu menatap kuroko dengan tatapan dingin yang sering dia perlihatkan kepada orang lain walaupun hari ini juga adalah hari pertamanya..

"Tetsuya…. Kenapa kau disini?" Walaupun nadanya sangat datar tapi laki-laki tersebut tidak begitu menganggapnya sebagai ancaman.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin disini tapi… sebenarnya aku disarankan kesini akashi-kun.." Gumam kuroko dan dia bekerja keras sebelumnya.

"Oh begitu…. Aku tidak akan menanyakan lebih banyak lagi.." laki-laki tersebut pun hanya menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan mengshoot bola basket ke ring.

Lalu terlihat ada 2 orang lagi yang satu berambut kuning blonde yang juga masuk dengan seorang laki-laki berotot besar yang memiliki rambut hitam pendek dan janggut pendek yang membuatnya lebih tua dari pada yang lain.

"Reo-nee apa penerimaan murid baru sudah selesai?" Tanya laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut kepada Mibuchi.

"Sepertinya hanya kita berempat disini yang tinggal.." Gumam laki-laki berotot besar tersebut.

"Ano.. maafkan aku.. kalian semua menganggapku tidak ada.." Kuroko berbicara kepada mereka.

Dua laki-laki yang barusan tadi masuk ke ruangan olahraga langsung kaget.

"Sejak kapan dia disini?!" Reo pun menjelaskan kepada mereka dan ternyata kuroko tidak tahu jalan ke ruangan olahraga basket ini..

"He.. begitukah.. Aku Kotaro Hayama salam kenal.. Dan disampingku si otot gorilla adalah nebuya ekiichi" Laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut hanya tersenyum

"Ah aku adalah nebuya ekichii dan apa maksudmu otot gorilla huh!" Nebuya mulai marah kepada kotaro karna sejak awal kelas satu dia mengejeknya dengan sebutan itu.

"Sebenarnya hari ini udah sedikit telat untuk masuk ke klub tapi nanti kita akan tanyakan kepada pelatih apakah bisa memasukkanmu ke dalam tim. Dan itu adalah Akashi seijirou" Reo dengan santai menjawab kepada kuroko sambil menunjuk akashi.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan seperti match untuk mengukur kekuatan kuroko dan … aku ingin melihat perkembangannya.. Dan dia tidak akan mengecewakan kalian… " Akashi berjalan dan menatap kuroko dengan tatapan tajam.

* * *

 **A/N: Shinkuso disini desu, Ini pertama kalinya aku membikin cerita tentang kuroko no basuke desu~ Well awalnya sih dapet ide karna postingan di FB dan ada yang request gitu ya pas lagi iseng2 ada yang bilang bikin kalau gimana kuroko masuk ke rakuzan ya udah aku bikin deh walaupun masih tahap progress juga sih~ Yosh itu saja dariku hari ini readers semoga kalian suka..**

 **Shin Kuso77 out**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kuroko's Specialty

Keesokan harinya…

Kuroko disuruh datang karna selama beberapa hari kemudian dia akan menjadi member sementara di team walaupun itu hanya untuk sementara tapi kuroko pun tidak patah semangat dan tetap mengikuti latihan.

"Kau datang juga kuroko-kun.." Akashi sambil menghela nafas dan menyapa kuroko.

"Hmm ada anak baru ya.." Gumam seorang laki-laki dengan rambut spike abu-abu masuk kedalam ruang olahraga dengan tatapan yang datar.

"Ini… Mayuzumi.. dia kelas 3 disini.." Reo memperkenalkan Mayuzumi karna walaupun begitu dia juga senpai mereka disini.

"Ano… kenapa ruangan tempat olahraga ini sepi ya?" Tanya kuroko kepada mereka.

"Karna ini adalah tempat tim utama tim rakuzan.." Manager mereka tiba-tiba muncul dan dia adalah yang mengatur tim setelah pelatih tentunya.

"Um kamu tetsuya kuroko ya?" Tanyanya kepada Kuroko.

"Ya.." Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan singkat.

"Ini seragammu untuk sementara… Setelah kau masuk untuk sebenarnya baru seragam ini kau bisa simpan mengerti?" Managernya menjelaskan kepada kuroko

"Baiklah aku mengerti…" Gumam kuroko dengan tatapan yang datar

Di sesi latihan Akashi melihat kuroko berlatih shooting dan kelihatannya banyak yang tidak masuk.

"Tetsuya sudah kubilang kau tidak harus latihan shooting.." Akashi hanya menatap datar Kuroko.

"kalau dia tidak bisa shooting coba kita lakukan one on one.." Kotaro menanggapi kuroko..

"Baiklah ayo kita coba.." Gumam kuroko dengan nada datar.

Mereka pun memulai one on one dengan Kotaro memulai dengan dribble bola tiga jarinya lalu dia melewati kuroko dengan mudah.

"Apa kau begitu buruk dalam hal ini.." Dia pun hanya menghela nafas ke kuroko lalu mereka melakukan itusekali lagi dan yang lain melihat dengan kaget dimana kuroko melakukan back tip setelah kotaro melakukan drivenya dan merebut bola tersebut dari kotaro.

"Apa tadi? Dan sejak kapan dia melakukannya?" Dia pun mulai berpikir sejak kapan kuroko mengambil bola darinya dan dia tidak tahu itu akan terjadi.

"Sei-chan.. apa hawa keberadaanya begitu tipis seperti itu?" Tanya Reo kepada Akashi.

"Sudah kubilang… Jangan meremehkan orang lain.. Bagimu juga Kotaro kau tidak tahu siapa dia kan?" Akashi hanya menatap datar ke kotaro.

"Emangnya dia siapa?" Kotaro menjawab Akashi dengan lantang.

"Dia adalah pemain keenam bayangan.. kalian akan tahu kemampuannya cepat atau lambat.." Dia pun hanya menatap Kotaro dengan datar.

Beberapa hari kemudian mereka mempunyai latih tanding dengan Salah satu sekolah yang disana bernama SMA Suzaku.

"Akashi apa kau akan bermain hari ini?" Tanya Kuroko ke Akashi.

"Ah.. tentunya.. Kuroko kau akan dibutuhkan di second half mengerti?" Akashi melihat kuroko dengan tatapan dingin.

"Baiklah.. Akashi-kun…" Dia hanya duduk di bangku cadangan dan melihat pertandingan dan disini mayuzumi belum diturunkan hanya pemain pengganti biasa yang dilakukannya walaupun Akashi ikut main dia hanya bermain passing biasa lalu permainan hanya berselisih dengan 8 sampai 10 angka yaitu 60-51 di quarter kedua dan waktu istirahat pun dimulai.

"Kuroko di pertengahan permainan quarter ketiga kau akan menggantikanku mengerti?" Akashi member instruksi kepada kuroko. Walaupun dia tidak mau dia hanya pasrah karna perintah Akashi adalah mutlak sama seperti di waktu smp.

Waktu permainan pertengahan quarter ketiga pun dimulai dan pemain rakuzan menggantikan player mereka.

"Putih, Pergantian pemain.." Wasit memberitahukan hal tersebut lalu disini coach mereka tidak hadir pada saat ittu hanya manager mereka yang mengambil alih.

"Jangan lengah terhadap musuh ok.." Kotaro berkata kepada Kuroko agar berhati-hati..

"Baiklah… aku mengerti.." Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan datar.

"Ada apa dengannya seperti itu.." Mayuzumi hanya ikut dalam Bangku cadangan karna dia belum dibutuhkan oleh Akashi.

Kotaro yang salah memberikan umpan kepada musuh datang di saat yang tepat bagi kuroko untuk memantulkan pas tersebut kepada Nebuya secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa?!" Pemain Suzaku hanya kaget dan mengira-ngira darimana operan tersebut.

* * *

" _ **Tunggu dulu… Dia juga adalah anggota kiseki no sedai apa maksudmu Akashi?" Tanya reo melihat kuroko melakukan pas unik di sela mereka latihan.**_

" _ **Misdirection.. Kemampuan untuk memantulkan pass seperti dia menghilang tapi kemampuan ini tidak dapat digunakan full dalam 40 menit.." Akashi menjelaskan**_

" _ **Jadi tidak dapat digunakan dalam full game kah.." Nebuya hanya menatap datar ke Akashi.**_

" _ **Tapi kita dapat menggunakannya untuk menambah skor keunggulan kita.." Dia pun hanya tersenyum sinis kepadanya.**_

"Reo-san!" Kuroko memberikan umpan menyamping kepada Reo disaat yang pas untuk dia menembak dengan perfect rotation.

"Operan tadi sangat pas sekali.. apa yang terjadi disini?" Reo pun berpikir jadi ini anggota bayangan keenam kiseki no sedai.

Pertandingan pun berakhir dengan skor 109-71. Skor yang tidak mengejutkan jika rakuzan yang bermain.

"Wah Kuroko tadi itu operan yang keren.." Kotaro menatap kuroko dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Nice pass.." Nebuya mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang dilakukannya kepaa yang lain tapi ternyata gagal dimana dia tidak bisa mengenai kuroko.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu Nebuya-san.. Dan.. Hari ini bukannya Kise melakukan latih tanding dengan tim seirin ya.." Kuroko hanya menatap datar ke nebuya lalu menanyakan ke Akashi.

"Ah.. kau benar.. " Akashi hanya menghela nafas sambil menatap kuroko.

"Walaupun begitu.. Kau nanti diperblehkan melihat pertandingan seirin dengan shutoku lalu.. Mayuzumi kau akan menemani kuroko.." Akashi memberi arahan ke mayuzumi.

"Hah?! Kenapa aku harus menjadi babysitternya?" Mayuzumi tentu saja menolak bagaimana kalau dia dan kuroko ketahuan..

"Aku sendirian juga tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun.." Kuroko pun hanya menjawab dengan datar.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa.. asalkan kau berjanji untuk memberikan hasil pertandingan mereka.." Akashi lalu pergi duluan sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Heh.. Akashi dengan santainya begitu kau memakai trik apa?" Tanya kotaro ke kuroko.

"Tidak ada trik apapun.. Dan aku ingin melihatnya bertarung di penyisihan final.." Kuroko tahu dia tidak akan diturunkan di babak penyisihan makanya dia akan melihat penyisihan inter high di grup lain..

"Emang siapa yang kau ingin lihat?" Tanya Reo kepada kuroko.

"namanya.." Kuroko mulai menyebutkan nama orang itu..a

Di tempat lain terlihat SMA Shutoku sedang latihan.

* * *

"Oi midorima… apa kau tidak takut mengalahkan seirin?" Terlihat laki-laki dengan rambut hitam sedang berbicara kepada

"Apa katamu takut?! Tidak sama sekali.. kali ini aku akan mengalahkan mereka Takao.." Laki-laki berambut hijau dengan kacamata tersebut menjawab kepada laki-laki tersebut

* * *

A/N:oke sedikit pemberitahuan kalau ada tanda gini _**"text" berarti itu menandakan flashback jadi jangan kaget author tiba2 main flashback**_


End file.
